Harry's not so Little Secret
by Floridaboy239
Summary: Harry Potter Is entering his fifth year at Hogwarts (lemons), he wants to boost his confidence but he can't because he has a little member in his pants until Hermione granger makes his member not so little for some 'extracurricular' activities (sex).
1. Chapter 1

Harry's little Secret

Disclaimer: This story does not reflect the attitudes or characters in the Harry Potter series, nor does it have any affiliation with its author.

Harry Potter is entering his fifth year at Hogwarts his last year didn't end very well. It all started with the Tri Wizard tournament when he was in the final stage he had taken a portkey where he got in a battle with Lord Voldemort. He had killed Cedric Diggory who was Cho's boy friend. Harry had taken to liking to Cho but was always to shy to tell her, but harassing the worst of it the only other girl Harry had taken to liking to was Ginny Weasley, she also had a boy friend.

This year was going to be different he was going to be confident and ask one of them out. But right now he had to pack because he had to leave to go to the burrow in the morning where he would be able to talk to Ron and Hermione about his problem.

Morning arose and he had over slept Harry had to change and go down stairs because his welcome party should be there in 5 minutes. When he drug his trunk down to the kitchen he noticed a commotion in the living room the whole Weasley family was standing in the living room the first to great him was Ginny. She was beautiful now with dark red hair, freckles on her nose and slightly pale completion that was complimented her whole body. Harry couldn't help but notice that her breast had grown almost two cup sizes and would barley fit into a D-cup bra Harry couldn't believe his eyes her breast were huge and perfectly shaped and her hips had a cure that could only give you dirty thoughts. When she ran up and hugged Harry she pressed her breast up against his chest, Harry got a bulge in his pants but he was so small in that department that no one would be able to notice. When she broke away Harry noticed she had no bra on and her nipples were now hard as diamonds. Her face almost turned as red as her hair but then shouting came and uncle Vernon was starting to throw dishes at the lot and they decided not to take a long time and started to leave in pairs.

When they arrived at the burrow they were greeted by Hermione who also was growing her breast was bigger than the last time they saw each other. Hermione saw Harry's tiny bulge and frowned a little bit. She shook the look off her face as the rest of the gang came out of the fire place and they all greeted each other Hermione and Ginny a little more than a friendly embrace. The rest of the afternoon was spent catching up but every wanted ask about the night in the graveyard besides Hermione and Ginny they had the decency to give him some room however Ginny may have just been shy because her face turned scarlet every time they made eye contact. After a while Hermione disappeared but no one noticed, as the night went on Ron was the only one to ask about Hermione because he sorted had a thing for her but thankfully he hadn't made a move because he didn't want his two best friends to be that close. On the way up to bed in the attic Hermione came out of Percy's bedroom that was now empty because he was a traitor to the family and took the ministries view on the return of Voldemort. "Harry can you come here? I want to talk to you about you-know-what."

Noticing that she looked down at his pants he went in before Ron could ask "sure but let's make it quick. Ron I'll be up in your room in a few minutes." Ron had no objections and continued up the stairs, while Hermione grabbed Harry by the crotch and dragged him in, gasping at the force she grabbed him by he hurried in.

Then Hermione let go tentatively, "so Harry did you notice Ginny's new attributes."

"Yeah I was wondering about that there huge and perfect shaped." Harry got another bulge in his pants and started to blush just as Ginny had and Hermione noticed.

"You know that was me who did that for her and it looks like you have a similar problem." Hermione pushed him back on the bed and pulled down his shorts to show the tiny cock sitting there only 3" long, Hermione frowned again and said "that's just not going to do, I can fix that for you I have the potion right here, I promise it will make you bigger. Do you want to try?"

Harry's eyes opens wide this was the confidence boost he needed "alright, but I just want to be average"

Hermione had an evil grin "don't worry it will be perfect size, for me" Harry didn't catch the last part and hastily grabbed the potion and asked "how much do I drink? The whole thing?" Hermione gave a nod with a slight grin knowing fair well that he would be well over average and in fact perfect to satisfy her needs and he drank the whole bottle it tasted disgusting "what was that?"  
"A little of this a little of that some Centaur cum, and a little unicorn blood" Harry coughed but it was too late he felt the potion in his crotch it felt like someone had grabbed his crotch and was trying to stretch him out, in all reality that's what it looked like. First his balls grew till they were almost the size of tennis balls it felt like someone had put his crotch in a vice as his penis was stretching farther than the skin would let it, as his cock grew to 7" than 8" and still bigger it stopped at 10" long and 2" wide. Harry and Hermione watched with their jaws dropped Harry was speechless.

Hermione however had Ben expecting this and was already stroking it and went to put it in her mouth with great difficulty. It finally popped in and Harry with his new weapon almost misfired right there in Hermione's mouth but held it in. Hermione forced four inches in her mouth and then it hit the back of Hermione's tiny mouth she then opens her throat and took 8" down. Using her tongue to bathe the bottom of his penis making it slippery as Hermione started going up and down on his cock moaning to vibrate his dick. When she tried to pull out to take a breath Harry pulled her head down onto his throbbing cock and drove all ten inches down her throat it was too much for her it she couldn't breathe "oh Hermione you're so fucking good at sucking my cock" but Harry's new cock was ready to blow his load down her throat and Hermione's struggling forced him over the edge but he barley let out any cum both disappointed. As Hermione finally got a breath as Harry's still rock hard cock popped out of her mouth "cum on Harry I know you've got more than that in that giant sack."

Harry never went soft in fact he now wanted to fuck Hermione, However Hermione was already sucking on his ball sack struggling to get one in her mouth. When Hermione looked up she had the same look as Harry did. "Come here Harry I want you to stick that huge tool right here." She had lifted her skirt and there was no underwear. Harry leaned in to kiss her and they locked tongues. Harry ripped of Hermione's top leaving her bra there and her C-cup breast, Harry reached around to unhook the bra frustrated he ripped the fabric off instead. Hermione with one hand was spreading her clit and started to get ready for Harry's massive member but she was already dripping wet on to the sheets with her other hand she grabbed Harry's throbbing dick and moved towards her tight wet pussy. "Oh my God Harry you're so much bigger than Victor, I don't know if you're going to fit."

Harry slowly pressed the head right into her slit Hermione moaned until the head slipped in and she let out a little whimper biting her lip. Harry turned towards the door and said "mufliatto" so no one could hear the pain and pleasure he was about to put Hermione through "go ahead Hermione scream as loud as you want". Harry then pushed as hard as he could and felt Hermione's tiny cunt parted to fit his massive member into her and Hermione let out a sob and a scream as his giant cock rearranged her insides.

Harry started slowly pumping his cock into Hermione's tight slit her pain was still enormous but now there was pleasure. She slowly loosened up "Harry your cock is so big in my tiny body I'm going to CUMMMM!" At that exact moment Hermione tightened around Harry's cock. He could only fit 7" in but as she subsided from her euphoric pleasure Harry pulled almost all the way out with the added lubricant rammed his whole ten inches deep inside her and started to slam his pelvis into Hermione as hard as he could. Hermione wrapped her arms around Harry's sweating muscular body. Driving his cock into Hermione his stamina started ebbing away. Hermione was also approaching another orgasm as her pussy tightened around his dick and shot warm juices over him he drove his cock as deep as he could and pulled all the way out before repeating his motions. "Hermione, I'm going to cum" his thrust becoming erratic "fill me up Harry I want to feel you're seed deep in me, OHHHHHHHH"

This time when Harry came his giant balls tightened and could feel there entire load pouring deep inside her with his cock acting as a cork the cum had no were to go and harry let out strand after huge strand that Filled her pussy past it's max her stomach expanded as she was still having a massive orgasm that go stronger as she felt the massive load stretch her insides further than naturally possible and she dug her nails into Harry's back. After at least a half gallon of cum filling her pussy her orgasm continued as Harry pulled out. But before he pulled out he picked up her hips so when he pulled out the cum squirted out and ran down her stomach onto her chest coating her whole body shooting in streams on to the sheets and his cock was finally satisfied when it was soft at 5". Hermione had finally finished from her orgasm and could barley breathe. Harry set her down with cum still flowing on to the bed, Hermione started to lick the cum of her own tits "mmmmm, Harry your cum is so tasty, I thought you were going to break me with all of it I've never had so much in my life."

Harry would have loved to fall down onto the sheets next to Hermione but they were so covered in his seed that he didn't dare. "Well I better get up stairs before Ron starts to wonder where I have gone off to."

Hermione looked up a little disappointed even though she knew any more of his cock could possibly hurt her "promise to do this again?"

Harry with a maniacal grin "I don't know you lied to be when I asked if I was going to be average" knowing he was really pleased with this new gift was just teasing her.

"I'm sorry do you want me to change it back? Did you like having a small dick?" this however only made Harry mad as he use to be very defensive of his size stormed out of the room, and into the attic. Ron was already asleep so Harry quietly got into his bed and went to sleep. Meanwhile Hermione was lying in Percy's old bed bathing in the tasty juices falling asleep right there exposed for anyone to come in.

* * *

I would greatly appreciate if you would all write reviews good or bad tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2 Twining

Chapter 2: Twin Teamed

Harry woke early that next morning, with the sun gleaming through the window he woke to the night stand to grab his glasses. He put them on with the room coming into focus remembered what happened the night before, wondering if it was a dream or not he lifted the bed sheets and then his boxers. Sitting there was a soft 5" cock and a massive sack that looked too big even for his new prick. Ron stirred and Harry hastily covered himself, before Ron sat up "what took you so long last night?"

Harry quickly thought of a cover story "uhhh, she wanted to know what I wanted for my birthday. You didn't forget did you, it is in three days?"

"No, no I didn't forget I just didn't know what to get you, I mean you can get all that you want anyways." Clearly Ron had forgotten but harry was just relieved to get him off the topic and Harry got out of bed and headed to the bathroom before Ron had any more questions. He headed down the stairs passing Percy's room he thought he would just peak his head in to see if Hermione was still there. When he looked in Hermione was up and cleaning of the sheets "scourgify" she was still naked, Harry not wanting to get caught hurried out and down to the bathroom.

When he got to the bathroom he didn't even think about knocking just barged in Ginny was looking in the mirror fixing her hair. She was clearly just getting out of the shower seeing as the only thing she was wearing was a towel that was fairly short, barley covering her beautiful breast and tight ass. Ginny not knowing who came in "do you even know how to knock" she tried covering herself even more turning around accidentally loosened the towel and fell when she turned to grab the towel revealed her abnormally large breast to Harry. He just sat there frozen in place when Ginny realized it was harry she gave a nervous smile, "at least it wasn't one of my nosy brothers." She had an urge to drop the towel again but Hermione had just come down the stairs and walked in on the scene on the way to take a shower.

"Oh sorry didn't know I was interrupting anything" she realized that Ginny barley had the towel covering her chest a little too high not covering her young virgin slit that was smooth. Ginny noticed she wrapped the towel around her body and ran for her room; Hermione looked at Harry "you have a fun time?"

Harry with a smirk "what do you think? But I could have used another good time just now."

She smiled back at him "oh well to bad better luck next time." She winked at him and turned to leave for her room as well.

Harry finally got to do his business in peace and take a shower, afterword he got dressed and went down to the kitchen for breakfast. Mrs. Weasley smiled "good morning Harry dear sleep well?"

Harry surprised at the sudden attack so early in the morning "yeah' yeah I slept fine." Mrs. Weasley gave him a firm tap on the back and harry sat down with the twins and Ron while he had a fresh bowl of porridge pushed in front of him. "So Mrs. Weasley is there any plans for today?"

"Well yes were going out to Diagon Alley to pick up your school supplies and if I'm not mistaken your birthday is three days. I will be taking you, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny." Harry wondered if there would be any awkwardness after that little incident in the bathroom earlier.

So later that afternoon they all got ready to leave for Diagon Alley, Harry and Ron started to head down stairs when they passed Ginny's room the door had opened and Ginny stepped out without Hermione. "Hermione isn't coming she said something about having a stomach ache, she's going to lie down for a while so I guess it is just going to be the three of us." Ginny smiled at this and looked at Harry, but Ron was to disappointed the Hermione wasn't coming to notice the fact that Ginny knew more than she was telling and that Harry also knows. "Oh suck it up Ron you will have plenty of time to spend with her later."

They all made their way down into the kitchen where Mrs. Weasley was waiting for them all, "where is Hermione?"

Ginny answered right away "oh she said she couldn't make it because she had a stomach ache, she was just going to go and lie down."

"Well that just means one less person to keep track of out there it is sure to be a mad house today with every one getting there school lists." With that they went through the floo network in pairs Mrs. Weasley first with Ginny, and then Ron and Harry.

As soon as the entourage gone the twins were the only ones left in the house with their dad off to work. So the twins went off up to Ginny's room "ready Fred?" "Ready George!" and together they walked into the room to find Hermione asleep on the bed. "Oh George look how innocent she looks just lying there like that."

At the sounds of their voices Hermione woke up startled "oh hello boys, what are you doing?"

"Now, now Miss Granger the real question is what were you doing last night in Percy's old room? And there's no need to lie we already know what happened?" Hermione looked startled she planned on keeping the as a secret to herself.

"But but how did you find out?" she was getting a little scared what would this do to her reputation if it got out she was a cum whore. "Please don't say anything."

"Well Fred she did say please, okay we won't say anything if you don't say anything." The two boys got excited they started to look over the young girl she had a beautiful body.

"Oh so were going to play this game are we? I like this game." Hermione got out from under her sheets and pated the bed for them to join her. She was only wearing a tight fitting tube top shirt and a tight pink thong she took her shirt off and threw it at the boys who suddenly got twin erections. They eagerly got onto the bed and started taking of their pants as Hermione started to feel her own arousal under her underwear. Then both boys took of their boxers to reveal identical 8" rock hard cocks, if Hermione had any doubts they were gone and the only thing she could think about was sucking both of them. She reached out and grabbed both of their cocks and started stroking them gently, Hermione could feel the warmth inside her growing hotter as Fred stuck his fingers down the front of her panties. Hermione tightened her grip around the two hard cocks in her hand and both Fred and George gave a quiet moan, then George leaned over Hermione and started to gently bite Hermione's soft breast she felt a shiver go up her spine. Hermione leaned over to George releasing Fred's dick and started sucking George's cock. George moaned "fuck that's good." Hermione used her tongue to lick the tip of his penis every time she pulled his cock out and jam back into her mouth.

Fred looked a little disappointed "well what about me." At that time Hermione made sure to not let George's throbbing cock fall out of her mouth reached back and slid her panties off her waist and down to her ankles. She then bounced her ass up and down invitingly spreading her lips to give Fred a view straight into her. Fred stood up off the bed and placed the head of his cock at the mouth of Hermione's wet slit, he pushed the head of his penis hard inside at first only able to get half of him inside her. "Fuck George she still tight even after last night." Hermione moaned not in pain as she did with Harry's huge cock, but with pleasure and ecstasy she moaned on George's cock, he grabbed Hermione's head and started to thrust his cock down her throat. She started gasp and choke from the pleasure of Fred pounding his cock deeper and deeper into Hermione's tight snatch. With another thrust he drove all 8" balls deep into Hermione who started to quiver from both a massive orgasm and the lack of oxygen as George held Hermione's head down on his cock.

Fred and George both pulled out not wanting to waste this perfect opportunity to bang this young girl senseless wanted this experience to last longer. Hermione was collapsed on the bed already tired from their first round looked up exhausted but the twins had a look of lust on their faces. Fred sat down on the bed next to Hermione and picked her up and sat him on his waist, he then placed his penis deep into Hermione with ease this seemed to a wake Hermione who moaned from the sudden invasion. Hermione now starting to grind on Fred's dick was suddenly held still by George. As he quickly tried to ram his dick into her ass they both moaned in pain as George only managed to fit 2" down her ass quickly pulled out and tried again. This time Hermione bit down on Fred's shoulder to keep from screaming as George forced down another three inches now and Fred started to pull out and ram himself back in.

Hermione was now in so much pain as she was being fucked in her ass, but also so much pleasure as she was being fucked in her pussy soon Fred and George were in a sporadic rhythm forcing there cocks into her tight holes Hermione almost immediately succumbed to another orgasm. Fred and George could feel there big cocks pushing her insides into one another, there bodies were covered in sweat as they were all getting closer to their final climax. Fred and George were losing their rhythm and started to pound there cocks as deep as they could and hard as they could. Hermione was the first to lose control and she was screaming sensing that the boys were soon to fall to the same fate "cover my face with your CUM!"

The twins did what she said without hesitation they pulled out and turned to her laying on the bed they started to stroke themselves as Hermione looked on eagerly waiting for their seamen with her mouth wide open. Fred and George both moaned "I'm going to cum all over this slut" as their balls tightened and they let their load all over Hermione covering her with 4 thick streams each. Hermione tried to catch as much of the sticky goodness in her mouth as she could, she sat there licking the tips of their dicks now softening trying to get every last drop of the bitter sweet goo. "Damn Fred that was good, I can't wait to fuck this slut again."

Hermione looked at the two of them "there isn't going to be a next time, the only reason I did it this time is because you were going to black mail me."

The twins looked disappointed, "oh you're no fun Hermione."

Hermione smiled at them and asked "how did you two find out about it last night anyways."

Fred smiled "well you were in Percy's old room and we always wondered what he did when he sat up there for hours on end." George continued the story "so we decided to put a one way mirror in place of his old one and it gave us a perfect view into the room, which leads us to a question what potion did you give Harry? And do you think you could give us a little bit of it?"

Hermione grinned "I'm not going to tell you." She paused for a second "now leave so I can clean up, and I might think about telling you my secret." She finished with a wink and the twins ran out of the room, she basked in the afterglow of sex for a while before deciding to clean up and go back to bed to rest after her adventures.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: This story does not reflect the attitudes or characters in the Harry Potter series, nor does it have any affiliation with its author.

Harry had just arrived in Diagon ally with Ron at his side; just as he took a few steps forward Ginny and Mrs. Weasley had arrived behind them. Ginny blushed as she looked into Harry's face who was beaming at her, "so where to first?"

Mrs. Weasley answered already walking to the first destination "Borgen and Burkes to get your new books for this year. Remember you have your OWLE's this year."

"Oh come off it mom it will be fine." They walked into the store to a bustling crowd of students from Hogwarts and other witches and wizards doing some shopping. Harry saw many school mates of his one of them being the beautiful Cho Chang, she was short with a tight body with beautiful hips and a well developed body she being a year ahead of Harry.

"Hi Harry, fancy meeting you here." Cho approached Harry who felt fairly awkward after he saw her boy friend Cedric Diggory die just two months ago at the hands of Voldemort.

Harry fought for words "Oh hi Cho, how are you doing?" He didn't know what he should say to her he was the last person with him.

She put on fake smile "I'm fine you know not to bad sense, well you know." Before Harry could respond Ginny had appeared in front of him, she had clearly unbuttoned the top of her blouse to expose her enormous young breast Harry felt a monster in his chest raise in alert of her presence.

"Come on Harry we need to get our books, hi Cho." Cho nodded back to Ginny and before Harry could say bye Ginny grabbed Harry's hand and dragged him away. Harry felt the warmth of Ginny's hand in his, the monster in his chest was now purring he looked down at Ginny's ass she pulled him down row after row of books. He had the urge to reach out and grab her ass right there as it was perfect in the tight muggle jeans that she was wearing Harry felt a pressure building in his pants.

They turned around a corner were all alone, "where are we Ginny and I thought we were getting…" Ginny had shut him up by kissing him right there but pulling away quickly.

"I don't know why you like Cho, what does she have that I don't?" Harry sat there still stunned by what Ginny had just done, could think of only one thing to do with the monster in his chest stirring for action. Harry grabbed Ginny and kissed her she had no objections when Harry held her close he felt Ginny's breast press against his chest where the monster was feeling pleased. However there was another monster rising and Harry felt his penis push against his pants against Ginny's leg. "What's that?" Ginny said releasing Harry and looking down at the growth in his pants; she stared in awe and got down on her knees to get a better look at the monster. Ginny grabbed it with both hands through the fabric as Harry gave a slight shudder "Bloody hell Harry, I didn't know you were this big." She looked up into his eyes Harry had a conceded look on his face; she then licked his rock hard cock through his jeans from the base all the way up to the tip where she then bit the tip. Ginny slowly unzipped Harry's pants and slid them down to his knees, she then slipped his boxers off and when she did so she looked in marvel as the 10" cock stood erect and throbbed for her.

Ginny grabbed the base with her hand not able to reach all the way around, she spit on too his cock and started to slowly stroke the length of his shaft. She lowered her head to his penis and started to lick the head of his cock while stroking his shaft with one hand and playing with his balls with the other. Harry's cock was being pleased unlike ever before he could feel his cock throbbing waiting for release as his balls felt tight he tried his hardest to hold it in. Ginny sensed he was trying not to cum so she took it to herself to make him climax, Ginny licked the tip of his penis before engulfing the head and tickling his penis with her tongue. The pressure was building in Harry's cock he held back as long as he could to try and impress Ginny, and she was starting to be amazed at his stamina. So Ginny decide that she was going to try and impress Harry she started to force his cock inch by inch down her throat when she got about 7 inches down Harry's shaft, he could see over the top of Ginny's head and sitting there directly behind Ginny was Gabrielle Delacour. Harry had lost his focus and blew his massive load, but just before he did Ginny realized that it was time and had stopped sucking. When Harry shot his enormous load most hit Ginny in the face and she enjoyed every creamy strand while a few streams landed on the shoes of Gabrielle. Harry looked on in horror at the young girl who stared back at Harry with a look of not horror; she possibly was slightly aroused at what she was seeing.

Ginny had finished licking off most of Harry's thick semen which had covered most of her upper body, she looked up at Harry and saw a puzzled look on his face. "What is it?" Ginny softly said but she got no response and she didn't need one as she turned around and saw Gabrielle looking on at them. "What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?" Gabrielle turned scarlet red and turned around the corner and left. Ginny turned back to Harry "what was that about?" harry just shrugged his shoulders. "Well I don't like her and what was she doing here I thought they lived in France."

Harry really had no idea what she was doing here either, "I don't know but let's get cleaned up before anyone else decides to wander back here." Ginny nodded and pulled out her wand and cleaned herself off and decided to fix her hair as Harry pulled up his pants and started to look at the titles of the books around him. The first book he looked at was titled 'Forbidden Lust' he looked at another book it was titled '50 wands of grey' Harry looked back at Ginny "what section is this?"

Ginny smiled "well it's my favorite section it's where I got the idea for these." Ginny started to grab at her breast and shiver when she squeezed them, harry looked back at the books. "So these are books about sex then? Interesting." Harry looked up at the rows of books and wondered how many secrets of passion he could find. Harry picked up a book and flipped to a random page and started reading, 'This spell is very powerful it will make any women near you desire sex, however you…'

Harry was interrupted by Ginny "Harry but that book down you will have all year to read now let's hurry up and get back before they find us back here." He put the book back down and started back towards Ginny, they walked back towards the entrance of the store with not much traffic. At the stair case next to the entrance was Fleur Delacour and her much younger sister Gabrielle who was still very red around the face when she looked at Harry. Ginny seemed very agitated and stormed off the other direction Harry was about to go follow her but was cut off by Collin Creevey "hey Harry, have a nice summer?"

Harry was surprised at this ambush "what, oh. Yes I had a good summer, can I talk to you later I was trying to catch up with some one." Harry stormed off without a response from Collin but he couldn't find Ginny anywhere, he ran into Mrs. Weasley "Do you need any help Mrs. Weasley?" she looked relieved to finally have help apparently Ron had run off to. "Oh thank you dear, here hold these." She handed Harry a large basket full of books robes and some miscellaneous potion bottles. Harry spent the rest of the day helping Mrs. Weasley, they eventually caught up with Ron and Ginny.

Ginny had calmed down finally at least, until Ron mentioned Gabrielle and Fleur "Harry did you see Fleur? Apparently her sister is going to Hogwarts this year she loved it so much when she was here last year Dumbledore let her come."

Ginny now was furious "WHAT! You mean she's going to school with us?" she stormed off out the door and they didn't see her until it was time to leave, she was waiting outside the fireplace waiting for them all to go home.

When they arrived at the fireplace Mrs. Weasley, asked Ron to check over the list to make sure they had everything when Mrs. Weasley and Ron were busy Ginny turned to quietly talk to Harry. "I got this book so Gabrielle will never want to come back to Hogwarts." The book was titled 'Passionate Revenge'. Ginny had an evil smile on her face but before harry responded they were being herded into the fireplace and back to the burrow.

_Sorry that there is not alot of explicit details and events that happen in this chapter but i feel like there needs to be more storry and i am building for future events._


End file.
